Enemigos Naturales
by Clio-Shoichi
Summary: En una noche de luna llena, la oscuridad empieza cernirse, y los monstruos salen a cazar. El aroma exquisito del miedo sólo aumenta las ganas de probar sangre humana entre sus fauces, pero no es el único que la luna ha llamado para reclamar un sacrificio, allí en frente suyo un enemigo natural se levanta con imponencia para arrebatarle todo lo que es suyo. AkaFuri
1. Luna Llena

Noche de luna llena. El día propicio para poder cazar. Los árboles se mecían de manera suave como si estuviesen bailando un vals. El olor a pasto fresco inundaba sus fosas nasales de manera deliciosa, pues el aire era lo suficientemente fresco como para poder sentir el olor de su presa. Miedo. Era el olor más exquisito, para él, era como ácido con unos toques en dulce, casi un perfume que abría su apetito, muy diferente al olor del celo o el olor sofocante de un alfa.

Corrió veloz sobre el follaje. Lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejar a su presa suelta, y lo suficientemente lento como para que ésta lo guíe a su hogar. Una sería suficiente, pero pronto llegaría el invierno, no estaba de más tener carne de sobra. Estaba cerca, estaba demasiado cerca cuando una sombra se ciñó sobre él, una sombra que oscureció todo. Corrió más rápido y allí estaba, un vampiro. Sostenía los brazos de su presa, al parecer el muchacho que había elegido comerse tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, pues le estaba dando pelea. Los ojos rojos del vampiro brillaban con ansiedad probablemente relamiéndose por el delicioso aroma de la sangre de ese pequeño chico. Pensó en retroceder, pelear con un vampiro no estaba en sus planes, el olor a alfa empezaba a apuñalar su sensible olfato.

-¿Quién está allí? – dijo con voz gruesa el vampiro. Al parecer no había sido tan silencioso como hubiese querido. Se quedó inmóvil, bajó el sonido de su voz y alistó sus patas para correr si era necesario.

Aquel muchacho de cabellos celestes, aprovechando la distracción logró golpear al vampiro y salir corriendo. Le pareció el mejor momento para salir de allí y si tenía suerte podría conseguir una nueva presa, lo que no esperó es que aquel chupa sangre cambió de objetivo y se dirigía hasta donde estaba. Quedarse sin moverse sería suicida, así que empezó a correr, tomando la misma dirección que su anterior presa, para poder despistarlo.

No fue suficiente.

Sabía que para ser un lobo no era el más rápido de la manada, pero nunca pensó que por su falta de velocidad ese día se convertiría en la presa. Las uñas afiladas de su captor se clavaron dolorosamente en sus yugular, haciendo brotar su sangre. La sensación húmeda se fue esparciendo desde su cuello hasta su pecho, le daba escalofríos, sentía asco del contacto.

Odiaba que lo toquen.

-Suéltame – dijo con la voz ahogada a punto de perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno.

Pateó, arañó y se removió como un animal a punto de morir. Fue jalado y acercado hasta el rostro del vampiro, no pudo distinguir bien sus facciones, pues sus ojos se humedecían por el dolor. En esa noche de luna llena lo único que fue capaz de ver es el brillo sediento de sangre de unos ojos de diferente color, ámbar y rojo.

 **ENEMIGOS NATURALES**

 **By Clio**

Despertó con las manos atadas. Movió los pies con fuerza pero los grilletes sobre la ropa se lo impedían. Sus pies eran delgados, así que de alguna manera intentó zafarse de sus zapatos. Pero alguien ingresó a la habitación en donde estaba.

-Yo no recomendaría eso. Son grilletes de plata.

-Déjame ir. – dijo gruñendo.

-Oh vaya, que lobito tan enérgico. Obviamente no te dejaré ir, hiciste que perdiera a una muy preciada persona.

El lobo gruñó, percatándose que el vampiro se había referido a esa presa como una persona.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a tenerme aquí para siempre?

-Para siempre es un muy buen término. Uno que no se aplica a los hombres lobo, me temo. Te tendré el tiempo que yo crea prudente, para usarte de banco de sangre o simplemente para divertirnos contigo, los lobos se regeneran tan rápido como nosotros ¿no? No volverás a ver la luz del sol, mis palabras son absolutas.

El vampiro salió cerrando las pesadas puertas de hierro. Estaba en el nido de un grupo de vampiros y sería imposible huir. Volvió a mover las manos con fuerza, las cuerdas se marcaban en su piel dejándola al rojo vivo, pero sólo no quería llorar, quería que el dolor se llevase sus lágrimas. Debía escapar de allí a como diera lugar, tenía a alguien quien esperaba por él.

Todos los días le era dejada comida en una bandeja, aunque al principio el asco, la tristeza y la ira habían menguado su hambre, pronto se dio cuenta que se sentía más débil, así que dejó de negarse. En las noches de luna llena, el hambre era peor, la comida humana sabía a carbón y su garganta sólo anhelaba sangre, la deliciosa sensación de un tierno corazón entre sus fauces.

Su grito era desgarrador, sus súplicas por libertad eran tan sólo gruñidos sin significado, su llanto se volvieron aullidos y el sonido de sus lágrimas cayendo se perdió en la terrible oscuridad de esa fría habitación.

Los días pasaban, no sabía ya cuántos exactamente. Probablemente no eran días, probablemente ya hasta ese tiempo eran meses, la memoria de la persona quien lo esperaba empezaba a hacerse borrosa. Recordaba sus cabellos suaves, su mirada pícara y su última súplica antes de salir a cazar. Los lobos andaban generalmente en manada, guiados por un líder, el Alfa principal, por esa misma razón no enviaban a los Omegas a cazar. Debió haber hecho caso.

Como dolía. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, ardiendo en un dolor que no menguaba. Hace años que había dejado de sentir las verdaderas consecuencias de su celo, pero ahora sin los supresores era inútil querer evitarlo

-Gahh – soltó un gruñido. No podía respirar adecuadamente, no podía pensar racionalmente. Pronto su auto control se perdería para siempre. Había evitado tanto tocarse a sí mismo, pero si no se aliviaba, sentía que moriría.

Tal vez guiado por los quejidos ahogados fuera de época de luna llena, aquel vampiro avanzaba por los largos pasillos entrando al calabozo, con claras intenciones de silenciar de una vez a aquel perro penoso, que el hacerlo sufrir había dejado de ser divertido hace un par de meses. Abrió la puerta con enojo, pero como si hubiese sido recibido con una cachetada, el aroma que inundaba aquella habitación era insoportable, era completamente dulce al punto de sentirse embriagado. Su cuerpo se contorsionó hacia adelante en un claro ademán de querer alcanzarlo, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente el pequeño castaño se encogió más, si eso era posible.

-¡Aléjate! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡No te me acerques!

-Tú, debiste decirlo. Eres un omega.

Al parecer el vampiro no fue el único guiado allí por los sonidos, si no que al abrir la puerta, aquel aroma dulce lleno de feromonas invadió por completo el nido. Un muchacho de cabellos amarillos apareció quien viendo el desarrollo de todo, jaló rápidamente a Akashi de allí. Otra muchacha de pelo rosado apareció inmediatamente después.

-¿Akashi-sama se encuentra usted bien?

-Momocchi, lleva al omega que está dentro de la jaula a tu habitación, báñalo y enciérralo.

La muchacha asintió preocupada y se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Despertó en una camada mullida. El suave aroma de rosas inundaba la habitación. A lo lejos se escuchaba el trinar de algunas avecillas diurnas y la luz de la ventana empezaba a fastidiar en los ojos.

-¡Luz! – Se levantó agitado mirando a su alrededor. El rápido movimiento lo mareó y calló de nuevo entre las sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Ya te despertaste –dijo una voz suave y dulce.

-¿Quién? – articuló de manera pausada, la cabeza le taladraba con fuerza y las ideas no se aliaban de la misma manera que le gustaría, ni siquiera su cuerpo contaba con fuerza suficiente como para salir corriendo o aventarse por la ventana, el sonido de los pajarillos estaba cerca así que probablemente se encontraba como mínimo en un segundo piso. ¿Sobreviviría?

-Cálmate, no te haré daño. Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki. Me encargué de cuidar de ti y usé algunas pastillas para aliviar tu celo.

En efecto, ya no tenía esa horrible sensación de calor. Pero aún estaba en el nido de los vampiros, no entendía por qué estaba allí en primer lugar.

-¿Ahora me llevarás de vuelta al calabozo?

-No, no te preocupes. A partir de ahora vivirás aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué? No sé qué clase de juego estén jugando, pero preferiría que me matasen ahora mismo.

-E-espera, por favor, no nos apresuremos a las cosas. Encima de la cama te dejo ropa limpia, te guiaré al gran salón.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, sólo sigo órdenes. Ah, no trates de escapar, este lugar está protegido por un encantamiento para no ser descubiertos por los humanos. Así que si tratas de salir sin autorización morirás.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Kouki hizo caso, de cualquier manera le habían despojado de las prendas que antes usaba y andar desnudo no era una opción. El pantalón le quedaba algo grande pero era en general de su talla. La camisa le quedó pintada y el chaleco negro también. Quiso abrir la puerta de la habitación pero estaba cerrada lógicamente, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con gran facilidad, miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que estaba en un cuarto piso por lo menos, si saltaba de allí claramente se haría daño, aún con su transformación.

Encima de la mesa de noche de la habitación había un cuadernillo que no dudó en tomar y escribir una nota de ayuda, rápidamente la dobló volviéndola en una pequeña pelota, y la lanzó con fuerza. Cuando la pelotita pasó el primer metro esta se encendió y se quemó al instante. Al parecer Momoi no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Ya estás listo? – dijo una voz detrás de él. Momoi estaba parada en la puerta mirándolo con curiosidad, tal vez la había invocado con sus pensamientos.

-¿Listo para qué?

-El líder quiere hablar contigo – La muchacha abrió la puerta de par en par y con un ademán bastante respetuoso, lo invitó a pasar, para así poder guiarlo.

Kouki decidió obedecer, por ahora la muchacha se había mostrado amable, pero no quería tentar su suerte. Se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Llegaron a un gran salón rodeado con telas de colores, cuadros que denotaban ser de pintores famosos y en el medio una gran mesa. En el extremo derecho, se encontraba aquel vampiro pelirrojo quien le había arruinado la vida.

-Es bueno que te unas para el almuerzo. Siéntate – dijo Akashi.

-Lo lamento pero no tengo hambre – La silla a la izquierda del vampiro se movió hacia atrás.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo cachorro. – Akashi lo miró con aquellos ojos dispares que le ponían la piel de gallina. Aun a regañadientes se sentó en la silla poniendo las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

-Si no estoy en el calabozo, no quiere matarme ni tampoco dejarme ir. ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Eres muy impaciente. Sírvete una copa de vino – dijo sin tensarse.

Akashi sirvió dos copas de vino, el cual expedía un aroma que a Furihata se le antojó delicioso. Tenía sangre. Tragó saliva.

-Pronto llegaran los invitados de honor.

-¿Invitados? ¿Qué…?

Antes que Kouki pudiese articular completamente esas palabras, las puertas principales de ese gran salón se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a tres muchachos. Uno de ellos bastante alto con el cabello rojo y ojos granate, el otro era el muchacho que rubios cabellos que ayudó a Akashi aquella vez y por último…

-¿Hikari? – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto. - ¿Eres tú?

-¿Mami?

Aquel pequeño de cabellos negros corrió a velocidad para encontrarse con los brazos de su madre. Furihata depositó pequeños besos en todo su rostro, tratando de borrar las lágrimas del pequeño quien desesperadamente se aferraba a sus ropas.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kouki, claramente preocupado por el estado de su hijo. Antes que siquiera el menor logre responder, él ya se encontraba revisando sus ropas y cerciorándose con sus manos que estuviera completo.

-Si mamá estoy bien. Cuando no volvías Akashi-san me encontró y cuidó de mí – aquella respuesta nunca se la hubiese imaginado, sentía la mirada del pelirrojo en su nunca, pero aun así no volteó, no podía dar las gracias a ese maldito que tan mal le había tratado, muy a pesar de haber salvado a su niño.

-Que te dije Hikaru, no me llames por mi nombre.

-Lo siento Aka… digo papá. – El castaño sintió unas nauseas crecer en su vientre – Mami ¿Puedo seguir jugando con Tai-can y con Ryo-chan?

-Ah, si… Anda ve cariño….

Cuando el pequeño niño desapareció de la vista de ambos, el castaño suspiró aliviado, sosteniéndose a la mesa en la que Akashi seguía comiendo su almuerzo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"Aterrador" pensó divertido Akashi, al ver la mirada de odio que el lobo le mandaba. Quería respuestas, pero se las daría sólo si cooperaba. Con un ademán indicó que se siente de nuevo. Muy de mala gana lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor, estando atento a todos sus actos por si detectaba algo extraño.

-Es de muy mala educación no decir gracias.

-Es de muy mala educación llevarse un hijo que no le pertenece y mentirle de esa manera.

-Oh, pero ¿Quién en verdad ha estado mintiendo? ¿Yo? Diciéndole a ese niño la mejor noticia de su vida, que su padre no los abandonó porque no los amaba, sino que nuestras familias nos separaron por ser de distintos clanes. ¿Qué fue lo que tú le contaste? A sí, NADA. La mente de un niño es frágil, si dejas de incluirlo va a terminar pensando que de una forma u otra él es el problema. ¿Qué es de su padre?

-Muerto

-Kouki, no me mientas. Un lobo siempre anda en manada, el que te hayas ido de la protección de la tuya, sólo significa que huiste de él.

Furihata mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tanto para hacerla sangrar un poco, estaba molesto, quería aventar cosas, pero recordaba aún la sensación dolorosa sobre su cuello y lo último que quería es que alguien lo toque.

-jahn – escuchó un jadeo. Cuando el castaño enfocó sus ojos en los de Akashi, estos habían adquirido brillo propio.

-¿Le gusta mi sangre? ¿Es por eso que aún me mantiene vivo?

-Es más que eso. Tal vez aún no te has dado cuenta, pues estas ahora con el efecto de los inhibidores y la primera vez que te traje tenías supresores de larga duración que actúan directamente en tu sangre, por eso yo tampoco me había dado cuenta…

-¿Qué está tratando de decir?

-Eres mi pareja predestinada, Kouki. 

* * *

Holis, aquí Clio de vuelta, voy a ir publicando los capítulos que ya tenía avanzado y publicado en Amor - Yaoi y luego de allí seguiré avanzando. Gracias siempre a las personas que me siguen, sobretodo las chicas del grupo AkaFuri en fb.

Clio ::off::


	2. Colmillos

Akashi había regresado de una cacería. Atrapar personas desprevenidas en el bosque se había vuelto una tarea cada vez más complicada si no quería ser descubierto. Para Akashi como para otros monstruos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de la noche, prefería que los humanos pensaran que su existencia se limitaba a mitos y leyendas, después de todo el enemigo más difícil de combatir era aquel que no sabes que está allí.

Todo estaba extrañamente calmado, cosa que le llamó la atención. Fue a revisar a revisar a las habitaciones para encontrar a Momoi saliendo del cuarto que se le había asignado junto con Furihata. No necesitó preguntar nada, de una manera casi telepática la muchacha suspiró para luego decir:

-Sigue dormido.

-No sabía que los lobos tenían un periodo de invernación.

-Según mis datos, no lo tienen, es sólo como si no hubiese dormido en paz hace mucho tiempo.

Akashi dio media vuelta y decidió no fastidiarlo. Había sido cruel, no es que estuviese sintiendo culpa exactamente, si aquel lobo no fuese su pareja destinada tal vez ya lo hubiese matado, o usado como comida. Pero vaya que el destino a veces es caprichoso, aquella vez aquel lobo lo había hecho perder la presa perfecta, más aun, la pareja que él había decidido tener a la fuerza.

Kuroko Tetsuya, un muchacho de contextura delgada, blanca piel y claros cabellos. Normalmente no se interesaba en la comida, pero aparte de su atractivo físico, Akashi percibió a alguien con gustos a fines y de manera unilateral decidió convertirlo en vampiro para que este se convirtiera en su compañero. Cuando le comunicó sus intenciones al muchacho, éste se negó rotundamente y desapareció. Buscarlo se había vuelto su primera prioridad, inclusive haciendo pactos con jefes de otros nidos de vampiros para tener algún dato del muchacho, pero había sido imposible. Imposible hasta ese día. Había salido de día como muy pocas veces, tenía una fedora y lentes oscuros, siendo su apariencia escondida por los accesorios el muchacho no caviló cuando chocó accidentalmente con él. Akashi lo reconoció inmediatamente y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Manteniendo su distancia se aseguró de no ser descubierto, así como averiguar la vivienda del chico de celestes cabellos. Esperó pacientemente hasta muy entrada la noche. Un muchacho de cabello negro y de estilizado porte salió de la casa, pero las ventajas de ser un vampiro es que nadie puede engañarlos cuando se trata de sangre, y aquel muchacho olía a Kuroko. El ritmo de los latidos, el sonido de la sangre al fluir y por supuesto el aroma, son como una huella digital. Cada uno tiene una característica que los define, diástole, sístole, la suave melodía de su latir era la misma.

Empezó a casarlo, acechándolo en la oscuridad de la noche, fue completamente obvio de su presencia, pues quería que el chico escapara hacia los bosques cosa que consiguió, persiguiendo el delicioso aroma a sangre y la danza en allegro de su corazón, se dio cuenta a que se enfrentaba. Perseguía a un chico de cabello negro, pero ahora había un rubio, más adelante se convirtió en un castaño, pero cuando lo atrapó del cuello, el juego ya había terminado. El cambiaformas ya no podía seguir convirtiéndose y regresó a su verdadera forma, pronto sólo tendría un solo propósito. Servir a su líder.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la hierba alta, cosa que durante unos segundos lo distrajeron. ¿Un humano? No, lo hubiese olido a kilómetros, el olor de aquella criatura era muy neutra pero pudo escuchar un suave sonido de su corazón con un latido pausado para estar en una situación de peligro. Kuroko se aprovechó del agarre menos tenso para poder escapar. No sabe qué cosa lo impulsó empezar a cazar a la criatura que se ocultaba, pero al lograr ver las orejas solo apretó los dientes con furia, odiaba a los lobos.

El olor del peli celeste se había perdido, de alguna manera lograba burlar sus sentidos, pero aún tenía una recompensa. No estaba seguro porqué en ese momento no lo destripó dejando su cuerpo sin vida en aquel pasto verde para que a la mañana siguiente los cuervos tengan su propio festín, no está seguro aún ahora porqué terminó llevándoselo consigo, después de todo en todo el tiempo que el lobo estuvo encerrado no entró ni un solo momento a ver su condición.

Todos los días lo alimentaban y en noches de luna llena se le prohibía al personal acercarse. Tal vez su razón principal fue hacerlo sufrir como él había sentido la pérdida del que podría haber sido su compañero, así que se dedicó a buscar la manada de aquel lobo, pero lo que encontró no fue más que una humilde casa escondida entre el bosque y dentro un niño esperando el regreso de su madre.

-¿Quién es usted señor? – preguntó el pequeño niño con lánguida voz. El hambre había arreciado en el tiempo que su madre no había vuelto de cacería. – ¿Viene a matarme?

Algo dentro de Akashi se removió dolorosamente. Aquel niño no había vacilado en pronunciar aquella pregunta, estaba completamente preparado a morir.

-¿Dónde está tu manada?

-Mamá dice que no tenemos manada, sólo estamos nosotros dos.

-¿Tienes hambre? – el muchacho asintió moviendo la cabeza – Conseguiré algo para ti.

¿Qué hacía? Había llegado a aquella casa con toda la intención de matar a cuanto lobo encontrase allí, sin embargo allí se encontraba cazando para él. Volvió en una hora, con el cuerpo de una mujer joven entre sus brazos.

-Come – le dijo autoritariamente. El muchacho lo miró expectante y a la vez apesadumbrado. –¿Qué sucede?

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

Allí estaba la gran interrogante que él mismo no se podía responder. Akashi miró como el chico acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la fallecida y le cerraba los ojos, pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar. El pequeño niño lobo se transformó a voluntad para luego abrir por la mitad el cuerpo de la chica y comer el corazón tibio.

Muchas veces había clasificado el comportamiento de los lobos como sucio y sin ninguna clase, ya que le parecía de muy mal gusto dejar un cuerpo destripado y sin corazón a la vista de la gente, en cambio los vampiros eran diferentes. Muy prolijos con sus cacerías, a excepción de las marcas de colmillos la víctima estaba completamente ilesa.

-¿Desea comer usted también? – le preguntó.

-Lo he traído para ti.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo comer otra cosa que no sea el corazón.

-No comeré.

-Entiendo

El muchacho cogió algunos artículos de limpieza y empezó a limpiar las manchas de sangre que habían salpicado al comer. Intentó cargar a la mujer pero esta era muy pesada para él.

-Permíteme, yo la llevo.

Levaron el cadáver hasta la parte trasera donde se erguía un jardín con bonitas flores, aun estando al medio de un bosque.

-La enterraré más tarde. – El muchacho se notaba agitado, no había comido en mucho tiempo por lo tanto todo lo que había comido ahora lo hacían sentir lleno y con sueño.

-Ven conmigo – dijo de manera impulsiva.

-Gracias, por todo, pero aún sigo esperando a mamá.

-Tu mamá, ¿es castaño como de mi altura? – el niño pareció recuperar la vivacidad que no tenía. Entonces Akashi en medio de su locura momentánea decidió mentir. – Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, mi familia y su manada nos separaron a la fuerza. Dime que sabes de tu papá.

-¿De papá? – el niño negó con la cabeza. Siempre que había querido preguntar algo de su padre o de la manada, su madre cambiaba de conversación o simplemente no respondía. - ¿Tu eres mi papá?

Akashi entornó los ojos y con una sonrisa, asintió.

-Lo soy.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Cuando trajo al niño al nido, todos se le quedaron viendo intensamente. Probablemente muchos pensando que Akashi había adquirido las manías de otros nidos en los cuales raptaban niños para convertirse en sus bolsas de sangre permanentes, pero había algo raro con respecto a este en particular.

-Es un lobo

Muchos estuvieron a punto de replicar, pero la mirada gélida que los ojos heterocromáticos mandaban era una clara advertencia de que cada uno debería medir sus palabras ahora en adelante. Todos asintieron a las órdenes, que contemplaban tratar al pequeño lobo como uno de los suyos, más aún, con los privilegios que un hijo del líder debe tener.

Pronto el muchacho se adaptó al nido y también empezó a amistarse con otros vampiros. Para el nido fue como una brisa refrescante, muchas veces olvidan la noción del tiempo, así como se olvidan de sí mismos cuando tuvieron aquella edad, porque han pasado siglos, así que crecer o envejecer deja de ser una preocupación. Los lobos no viven eternamente, al igual que los humanos tienen un ciclo de vida, un poco más largo, pero siempre culmina.

De alguna manera el nido se había vuelto un lugar más apacible, pero había olvidado lo que dejó encadenado al sótano.

Aquel olor era delicioso en escalas que no sabría definir en palabras de ningún idioma que él supiese. Cuando Kise logró arrastrarlo fuera de aquella masa olorosa de feromonas, se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo libremente y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca le había pasado algo de esa magnitud con ningún omega. Quien tuvo que darle la gran noticia del diagnóstico de su situación fue la peli rosa. Momoi había visto muy pocos casos de parejas destinadas, después de todo, sólo una persona en todo el mundo es quien ha nacido y está enlazada a ti. Con esa premisa hacían cada vez más difícil la búsqueda de una única pareja y muchos morían sin encontrarla. Aunque no era que muchos quisieran encontrar a aquella otra persona, pues preferían decidir guiados por sus corazones y no por el instinto.

-Es imposible – gritó furioso.

-Lamento que es así. Mandé a hacer análisis de vuestra sangre. Lo siento Akashi-sama

Si existía algo como el destino, se estaba burlando completamente de él, estaba enlazado a un muchacho, nada más y nada menos que un hombre lobo, aquel a quien le había hecho tanto daño y que ahora lo odiaba.

Momoi entró a su oficina sin haber tocado antes.

-Lamento la intromisión, pero si desea conversar con Furi-chan, acaba de despertar.

-¿En dónde está?

-En mi habitación, está jugado con Hikari-chan.

El pelirrojo asintió, para luego pedirle a la chica que se vaya. ¿Cómo debería proceder ahora mismo? Nunca en su vida había tenido una interrogante que no pudiese resolver con facilidad. Tratar de convencerlo con bonitas palabras no funcionaría, los trucos que usualmente utilizaba para ganarse a la gente estaban completamente descartados pues aquel castaño había visto su peor lado, aquel que trataba de suprimir con desesperación, que sólo dejaba libre en las cacerías.

No sabía si era culpa de las feromonas pero a veces era difícil controlarse estando a su lado, quería tocarlo y hacerle cosas indecentes, pero siempre era alejado con un gruñido. Aunque había notado que aquel comportamiento extraño con respecto a ser tocado, no solo era con él. Momoi le había comunicado que muchas veces había sido empujada con relativa fuerza al intentar tocar al muchacho de manera amistosa. Tal vez el lobo sufría de afenfosfobia, pero no tenía problemas para jugar con su hijo menor.

Tratar con gente que no sea vampiro y que no pueda manipular sólo le deja un dolor de cabeza, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número predeterminado #2. El tono de llamada sonó 3 veces antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado.

-Shintarou, necesito conversar contigo. – Tal vez su amigo más antiguo podría ayudarle.


	3. El mejor consejo

La brisa de la tarde empezaba a ponerse helada y no era para menos, ya estaba a punto de anochecer. El cielo cada vez tenía un color más naranja en el horizonte y las nubes brillaban amarillas como si fuese oro líquido, además de un pequeño halo rosa que se difuminaba en el cielo. Era muy hermoso. El recuerdo de la idea de que nunca más miraría el sol, dentro de aquel encierro lo hicieron estremecer, tanto que sobó sus brazos.

-¿Tienes frio? – preguntó Momoi con voz amable.

-No, estoy bien.

Era cierto. El hecho que pudiese salir en las tardes casi al anochecer es porque a esa hora los vampiros estaban ya despiertos, después de haber dormido durante la mañana, también era una manera de mantenerlo vigilado. Aunque no podía quejarse, no del todo. Hikari le había contado como había llegado allí, tuvo que disculparse de corazón aun cuando no fuese su culpa el haberlo abandonado a su suerte sin comida. El niño contaba animado como se había hecho amigo de todos en el nido, en especial de dos vampiros con quienes jugaba a menudo, también mencionó que no tenía ningún tipo de restricción excepto salir sin supervisión pues podría pasarle algo.

Furihata nunca podría darle todo lo que los vampiros tenían, para eso debería trabajar muy duro en el mundo de los humanos para poder costearse gustos tan extravagantes, comenzando con la mansión victoriana y los cuadros que había visto tanto en los pasillos como en el recibidor. Independientemente del gusto caro y refinado de los vampiros, estaba en parte en deuda con Akashi por darle a Hikari la infancia que merecía y hasta él mismo, podría olvidarse del terror de ser perseguido. Después de todo al dejar los bosques y estar rodeado por otra especie, hacían su olor mucho menos rastreable.

-Onii-san no tan alto – decía un animado Hikari.

-Hikaricchi no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar caer – decía un vampiro rubio con los ojos miel como felino, mientras columpiaba al menor.

Furihata sentía una increíble paz en ese momento, pero aún estaba evitando el elefante en la habitación. Por ahora agradecía que el vampiro de ojos y cabello rojo no hubiese intentado nada con él, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que por sobre toda aquella fingida caballerosidad que había mostrado se levantara el verdadero monstruo controlado netamente por instintos de reproducción. Apretó su muñeca con fuerza. Tal vez hace muchos años atrás él hubiese el primero en fantasear con un amor de cuento de hadas, poder encontrarse con tu persona destinada era casi un mito y además no se había puesto a pensar que entre todas las personas en el mundo podría ser su otra mitad una criatura diferente.

Sabía sus opciones, ninguna incluía huir, así que trató de tomar valor mientras escuchaba la risa cálida de su hijo. Volteó para llamar con un ademán a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Necesitas algo Furi-chan?

-Me gustaría conversar con Akashi…-san, ¿Puedes guiarme?

-Lamento decirle esto, pero ahora mismo Akashi-sama tiene la visita de un amigo, así que cuando se desocupe le haré saber inmediatamente que desea hablar con él.

-¡No! No es necesario, puedo hacerlo mañana.

Y de nuevo salía a relucir su faceta de dejar todo para después. Sólo posponía lo inevitable, pero el mismo vampiro no había parecido tener intención de aclarar las cosas así que por ahora lo dejaría pasar, más aún le dio curiosidad que tipo de visita tendría. ¿Otro vampiro? Había escuchado por Momoi que Akashi no era exactamente el más popular entre otros nidos, así que normalmente no tenía visita de ningún tipo, por eso mismo, era interesante tener la idea de qué tipo de persona sería el amigo de alguien como el pelirrojo.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

-Estás acorralado Shintaro

-Tsk – la respiración del mencionado se hacía cada vez más pesada – Aún puedo moverme.

-No, no puedes – Akashi presionó con más ímpetu.

-¿Estás loco? Algo como eso… - jadeó por la sorpresa.

-Es lo que sucede por oponerte a mí. –Sonrió de lado – Gané.

-Perdí de nuevo. ¿Me has llamado sólo para jugar Shogi?

-No, en realidad necesito tu opinión con algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con que huela a perro por todos lados?

-Lobo en realidad. Me gustaría que no te refieras a ellos de esa manera. – dijo con la voz más seca.

-¡Woa, woa! El amor sí que te ha dado duro ¿eh? – dijo alguien más dentro de la habitación. Akashi reconoció el estribillo agudo inmediatamente y sabía de quien era, pero sus ojos enfocaban a todas las direcciones y no lograba dar con él.

-¡Takao! – alzó la voz molesto el peliverde. – Te dije que no me siguieras.

Un ave, más específicamente un halcón caminaba con dificultad sobre la superficie lisa del librero más alto, acercándose al borde para ver a su amo desde arriba, necesitando ladear un poco la cabeza.

-Pero soy el familiar de un brujo, obviamente debo seguir a mi amo a todos lados, sino algo muy malo me podría pasar.

-Me gustaría que bajaras de allí y dejaras de malograr la mueblería. – dijo por fin Akashi, evitando tratar de asesinarlo, por la desfachatez.

-Hay fresis, qué delicado eres. – Takao aleteó con fuerza y alzó vuelo en dirección de la ventana por la que había entrado.

Midorima carraspeó y acomodó la montura de sus lentes con su mano derecha. Tratando de evitar una conversación en dirección a su familiar, decidió volver a preguntar a Akashi la razón de sus dudas. El pelirrojo ignorando el incidente empezó a relatar todo lo que le había sucedido en esos últimos meses, desde su primer encuentro con el castaño hasta la situación actual.

El peliverde escuchó todo muy atentamente y si bien estaba sorprendido con el desarrollo de los hehcos, ahora muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

-¿Qué opinas?

-No sé qué quieres que te diga. No puedes engañar a ese lobo, sólo te queda ser honesto con él.

-Eres muy malo con las relaciones ¿No es así? – Midorima se sintió ofendido

-Tal vez no es mi campo de especialidad, pero tú aun siendo absoluto no has podido resolverlo por tu propia cuenta además de acudir a mí.

-Touché

-Akashi, no sé si tenga algo que ver. Pero he escuchado rumores de una manada de lobos acercándose desde el sur.

-¿De cuan al sur estamos hablando?

-Tres mil kilómetros.

Akashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Todos sabían cuan territoriales eran los lobos, cuando se asentaba en un lugar, no se movían a menos que muriesen y además, su descendencia también echaba raíces en el mismo punto y las familias empezaban a crecer. A esos lugares se les conocía como Wolf Point, y muchas criaturas tenían cuidado de no meterse demasiado en las áreas que habían reclamado para sí. Por eso era completamente extraño saber que una manada de lobos se haya movido tanto desde tan al sur. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Furihata?

-Agradezco la información Shintaro

-Agradezco de igual manera la invitación a jugar, ha sido entretenido después de casi medio siglo.

El peliverde hizo una leve reverencia, que ponían a la luz su ascendencia inglesa, para luego retirarse del despacho en total silencio.

-Kazunari, sé que estás aquí – dijo con calma Akashi.

-Hey, yo pensé que no me habías descubierto

El halcón apareció parado en el marco de la ventana, dio unos cuantos saltos para caer al piso, transformándose en un muchacho muy atractivo de cabellos negros y ojos azul-plata.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Estuviste escuchando, supongo que tienes también tu propia opinión.

-Oh por supuesto, aunque a mí también me sorprendió la elección de preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a Shin-chan. Es una pésima elección, en serio, eso me deja en duda si tienes más amigos.

-No te pases.

-Ok, ok, no me pongas esa mirada psicópata, que yo también se jugar.

Takao habló con la voz más profunda, se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su amo y sonrió con malicia. "oh vaya, mostró las garras" pensó Akashi, mientras paseando en la habitación sacó una botella y sirvió su contenido en una copa. Necesitaba tomar un buen Whisky de vez en cuando.

-Aunque pienso que Shin-chan tenía una buena idea – comentó Takao cuando vio a Akashi sentarse al frente suyo.

-Vas a hacerme dudar de tus capacidades.

-Jajajajaaja ¿Enserio? Ni yo espero algo de mí. En realidad lo que pienso no es algo tan simplista como lo de mi querido cabeza de pasto. Ese chico ha visto ya la peor parte de ti, así que no tienes porqué fingir. Muéstrale tus otras facetas, sobre todo aquellas que no tengan que ver con tu lívido, o será contraproducente.

-Shintaro llorará si te escucha hablar así. – el muchacho de ojos azul-plata sólo sonrió – Entonces sugieres que me gane su confianza paulatinamente.

-Sí, pero no lo tomes como una presa cualquiera, estás hablando de tu persona predestinada, por la que ya estás empezando a tener sentimientos – Akashi levantó la mirada para mirarlo fijamente, tratando de descifrar a lo que aquella ave se refería – No me mires así, alguien porque sólo le tenga ganas a alguien no significa que empiece a atraerte cosas como su temperamento o que molesto te parezca adorable.

-¿Eso te pasó con Shintaro? – contraatacó el vampiro.

Era bien sabido que un brujo o hechicero no elegía a sus familiares, si no éstos lo elegían a uno. Los familiares son criaturas mágicas que normalmente se convierten en animales y cuando eligen al brujo que quieren servir, hacen un contrato más de palabra que escrito, por el cual pactan estar por el resto de una vida. Algunos brujos preferían no tener la compañía de ningún familiar, así como había los que deseaban con desesperación tener un compañero pero no eran elegidos. Los familiares también varían, dependiendo del tipo de animal en el que se convertían, mientras más raro y salvaje, mucho más poderoso. Los familiares más comunes eran perros o gatos, animales domésticos, por eso Takao, aunque no lo pareciera, en el bajo mundo de brujas era muy cotizado.

-Uhhh déjame ver, maso menos – Takao no se sintió ofendido – con decirte que aunque consideraba que era muy atractivo, me acerqué a él con malas intenciones. Pero las cosas cambiaron. También pueden cambiar para ti.

Akashi suspiró con pesadez, si el chico halcón se había tomado la molestia de salir de su papel de niño bueno que siempre mostraba con Shintaro, era porque consideraba esto un tema serio que necesitaba de su atención. También era arto sabido que había un gran tabú dentro de la relación entre un familiar y su amo. No podía evolucionar a una relación romántica. Regla no escrita que tanto Kazunari como Midorima habían roto, aún en contra de los demás brujos, tal vez era el único indicado para hablarle de amor.

Takao saltó de su asiento y pidió disculpas, salió volando por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo. Se dio cuenta de la hora, había demorado mucho conversando con Akashi, probablemente Midorima lo estaría buscando, aunque este no lo admitiría diciendo que solo daba vueltas por la residencia admirando el jardín. Nada sospechoso.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Akashi salió a los minutos, aún faltaba para comer, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la residencia para poner en orden sus ideas. El aire fresco del jardín entró por sus fosas nasales, el leve aroma de menta y de algo mucho más dulce. Cuando fijó su vista entre las linternas vio a Furihata apoyado en la glorieta. Recorrió su espalda con la mirada, aquella apariencia delicada y su cabello marrón moviéndose con cierta gracia por el viento. Todo se le antojó realmente atractivo.

El castaño al sentirse observado volteó, encontrándose con la mirada rojiza de Akashi, casi haciéndolo estremecer.

-A-akashi-san

-Me gustaría que empezaras a llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Eh? No podría

-Sabes muy bien que esto no es algo de sólo un momento – dijo señalándose a ambos.

-Lo sé. – Se sonrojó un poco, sobre todo al sentir el aroma del alfa – Es eso de lo que yo también me gustaría hablar. Yo… yo me encuentro muy sorprendido con todo esto, no pensé que esto fuese de esta manera.

-Entiendo. – Akashi en parte estaba ligeramente ansioso y feliz de que el lobo no se mostrara reacio o asustado ante su presencia, parecía más relajado – Al igual que a ti, esto es algo que ha salido completamente de mi control, nunca imaginé que encontraría a mi pareja predestinada, mucho menos que la conocería de la manera en cómo nos encontramos. Te debo una disculpa.

Akashi por lo general era increíblemente orgulloso y nunca admitiría haber cometido un error. Antes los chanchos volaban, y por lo visto Furihata era capaz de lograr aquellos pequeños milagros con poco esfuerzo, claro, además del consejo de Takao.

-No es necesario – movió la cabeza suavemente – Yo más bien debo darte las gracias… Hikari me ha hablado de ti, me contó todo y me contó lo que hacen en tardes. Literatura y ajedrez.

-Hikari es un muchacho muy inteligente y le gusta la lectura – Akashi quiso preguntar por el verdadero padre del niño de nuevo, pero sólo crearía incomodidad entre los dos, así que zanjó ese tema y también lo de la manada de lobos del sur. – Lo has educado bien

-Ya, hice lo que pude, él es un niño maravilloso, además a mí también me gusta la lectura, supongo que es algo heredado, aunque no se me da bien los juegos de mesa.

-¿Lectura? ¿Novelas clásicas, modernas o poesía?

-Um, creo que de todo un poco, las que lograba conseguir las leía.

-¿Becquer? – Akashi preguntó tentativamente por el apellido de uno de sus autores favoritos.

- _Volverán las oscuras golondrinas/ en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar, /y otra vez con el ala a sus cristales, /jugando llamarán_

- _Pero aquellas que el vuelo refrenaban / tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar;_

 _-Aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres, esas… No volverán_

Ambos tenían una muy leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y tomaron el resto del tiempo perdidos en relatos de la pasión de ambos por los libros, una buena historia, una poesía sublime y el pequeño fetiche por ejemplares de tapa gruesa. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo, de que ya estaba pasándose la hora de comer y ninguno de los vampiros de esa casa los interrumpiría. Momoi se encargaría personalmente de eso.


	4. Traidor

Los días pasaban cadenciosos en aquella mansión, no estaba seguro si ya habían pasado meses o años desde que había llegado allí, la vida era demasiado relajada, tanto que lo hacían perder sus instintos primitivos de protegerse o huir.

Un vago aleteo se escuchó en el fondo, normalmente las aves bajaban a tomar agua a las piletas del gran jardín, pero ese sonido no provenía exactamente de golondrinas, palomas o ruiseñores, era un poco más como…

-Ahhh, ¡me voy a matar!

Exactamente, no pertenecía a un ave cualquiera. Un halcón aleteaba con brío tratando de reducir la velocidad a la que iba y de esta manera no chocar estrepitosamente contra los rosales. Al parecer no fue suficiente y al percatarse esto, se transformó en humano, haciendo que su peso lo haga caer antes.

-¿Takao-san está bien? – preguntó un asustado Furihata, espectador de tan temeraria maniobra.

-Sí, sí, fue mejor de lo que hubiese esperado… pfffff jajajajajaja - el chico soltó una risotada aun estando en el suelo.

-En serio pensé que iba a quedarse atrapado en las enredaderas de espinas.

-Estaba viniendo muy rápido y no me percaté de eso hasta el último.

-¿Qué era tan urgente para que tuvieses que venir así?

-¡Oh cierto! Shin-chan pronto será ascendido a archimago – el lobo parecía algo confundido pues nunca había escuchado nada acerca de los brujos – Es algo así como su graduación, los viejos estuvieron reacios a nombrarlo, porque ya sabes que Shin-chan no es el brujo más carismático de todos, peeeero, ayudó mucho en una guerra civil dentro del gremio de magos que si no se resolvía iba a cobrar varias víctimas.

-Oh eso es genial, ¿Entonces?

-Pues como será una ceremonia "pública" – hizo el ademan de comillas con sus manos. Furihata pensó que probablemente con públicas se refería a todos los no humanos. – Y los vine a invitar, pues Shin-chan nunca lo hará por su cuenta y si no van, no habrá nadie más que yo, porque Shin-chan no tiene amigos jajajaja.

Antes que graciosa, aquella proposición le pareció algo triste al muchacho. Takao se había convertido en un muy buen amigo para él y como ahora, venía aleteando desde donde estaba para conversar de todo y nada a la vez. Ambos habían sufrido mucho y por eso tal vez sentía cierta empatía hacia algunas de las sonrisas vacías que Takao fingía. Aunque había cosas que nunca iba a contar a nadie, ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo recordarlas y al parecer su amigo halcón también guardaba sus propios secretos.

-Ten, traje una invitación donde indica lugar, hora y fecha.

-P-pero…

-Yo debo regresar antes que Shin-chan se dé cuenta de que me escapé, suerte con Akashi – el halcón le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a transformarse y salir volando a gran velocidad.

Furihata empezaba a entender un poco a Midorima-san, cuando decía que a veces se arrepentía de las cosas que le decía a su familiar. Le había contado a Takao a manera de novedad el encuentro en el jardín con Akashi que después se fueron repitiendo cada cierto tiempo, con la misma finalidad de hablar de libros y pasajes de poesía que pensó que nadie disfrutaba como él mismo. Takao pronto empezó con comentarios doble sentido y por supuesto de su innegable afinidad al ser una pareja predestinada.

Furihata no lo veía de esa manera, si bien disfrutaba la compañía de este Akashi, aún no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho durante tanto tiempo, tenía razón, el pelirrojo era su pareja predestinada, se lo decía cada día su olfato y como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su aroma, pero su mente era aún más fuerte, no podía aceptarlo del todo, ni aunque Akashi se estuviese esforzando el doble por agradarle.

\- Ya terminé –escuchó una vocecilla del otro lado. Corriendo a gran velocidad venía su pequeño hijo con una mirada risueña y una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bueno cariño – dijo Furihata, abrazándolo y alzándolo para estrecharlo en sus brazos. - ¿Qué aprendiste hoy?

-Pues muchas cosas, que nosotros estamos en un planeta, que gira alrededor del sol y no al revés. Que hay muchos más planetas y son más grandes que el nuestro.

-Vaya, parece que si aprendiste mucho. ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-No mamá, estoy bien ahora.

Acarició suavemente los cabellos negros de su hijo, sus ojos grises lo miraban con expectativa, de seguro intentando engatusarlo para pedirle algo.

-Mami…

-jajaja lo sabía, quieres algo.

-Mohh – hizo un puchero adorable – Quería salir con tío Kise de nuevo a jugar.

Daba igual que supiera que engreírlo era malo, pero no podía hacer nada contra los poderes de manipulación de su propio hijo.

-Está bien – el niño gritó alto de la emoción – Pero si te sientes mal, aunque sea algo mínimo, se lo dices a Kise-san, sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

-Si mamá.

Muchos le hubiesen dicho que podría parecer sobreprotector con su hijo, pero sólo era porque estaba preocupado por él. Cada cierto tiempo ya hace unos años había empezado a tener dolores de cabeza, al principio eran leves, pero después se fueron intensificando. Parecía que sucedían de manera aleatoria y los medicamentos no lo aliviaban del todo, felizmente duraban poco y luego regresaba todo a la normalidad o así parecía hasta que a veces Hikari mencionaba cosas que no debería porqué saber.

Cosas que pasaron hace ya años, que Furi nunca le había mencionado, también hablaba supuestas memorias del tiempo que tenía una manada.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*ª*ª*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-Llevamos días y días caminando, ¿estás seguro que ese maldito lobo está tan al norte?

-Lo estoy, ahora cállate.

Sacó una tela rasgada de su bolsillo y empezó a olerla, la fragancia de su presa aún permanecía casi imperceptible, pero para su gran olfato no tenía problemas.

-Estamos cerca - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bien, porque ya no aguanto esto. Sólo quiero llegar y despedazar algo.

-Ya a su tiempo.

-Y no nos has dicho que cosa vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres.

-Por supuesto lo haré sufrir lo mismo que yo multiplicado por mil.

-Eso significa que se tomará su tiempo en matarlo

-Y que tendremos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo para despedazar todo lo que ama.

Empezaron a reír con cierto deje sádico, sus fauces dejaron relucir sus afilados colmillos. Cogieron sus cosas y empezaron a avanzar en dirección dónde su líder indicaba.

-Pronto, pronto - susurraba el líder - Pronto nos veremos, Kouki.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*ª*ª*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Akashi se encontraba en su despacho, tenía un pequeño negocio de inversión y bienes raíces que le pertenecía hace más de un siglo. Con sus ojos podía seducir a los humanos para obtener las cosas fáciles, pero no era rentable cuando uno mismo tenía que salir cada vez que necesitase alguna cosa, en cambio el negocio de inversión le daban ingresos fijos cada mes sin necesidad de presentarse personalmente, cosa que al ser un vampiro sería contraproducente, pues no había cambiado de apariencia en muchos siglos.

Escuchó unos pequeños golpecitos contra la luna de la ventana. Se levantó y la abrió para dejar pasar a su invitado.

-No te esperaba hoy – dijo con cierto tono cansado. La idea de darle confianza al halcón no era exactamente para que esté paseándose como perro por su casa cada vez que se le vinera en gana.

-Ya, yo tampoco pensaba venir y hablar directamente con su alteza – El halcón hizo un ademán de inclinarse frente a un rey aún en su forma de pájaro, cosa que le dio gracia al pelirrojo antes que molestarlo, al parecer últimamente andaba de buen humor. Takao se transformó en humano para sentarse en el sillón de invitados a recuperar el aliento - ¿Furihata ya vino a hablar contigo?

-No, ¿Tiene algo que decirme?

-Es una invitación que le di, pero eso no es el por qué vine a hablarte.

Akashi se percató del deje de preocupación del muchacho quien, sin permiso se servía agua. Hizo un ademán para que continuase.

-Shin-chan está fuera de la ciudad, así que me dispuse pasar un rato de shoping.

-Al mercado normal, o a tu tipo de mercado.

-¿Qué parte de que Shin-chan no está, no entendiste? Me fui al mercado negro obviamente. Normalmente hago oídos sordos de lo que escucho por allá, contra mi persona, Shin-chan o incluso ustedes.

-¿enserio? – dijo Akashi en deje sarcástico.

-Créeme que si hiciese caso a todo lo que dicen, te hubiese asesinado cuando pude.

Seijurou pareció removerse al recordar cierto acontecimiento del pasado. En efecto Takao una vez tuvo oportunidad de matarlo.

Él se encontraba herido por una pelea con otro clan de vampiros, que de manera territorial en vez de buscar una solución diplomática decidieron que era mejor exterminar a la competencia. Si bien Akashi era excelente en combate con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo, su familia nunca había tenido la necesidad de defenderse por lo tanto ninguno sabía defenderse más allá de lo básico. Tratando de protegerlos terminó más herido de lo que hubiese imaginado, el sol estaba saliendo así que empezaría a curarse con menos facilidad, además de que ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Shintarou como el buen amigo que era había peleado junto con él aun cuando no era su batalla, pero aunque fuese un mago, tenía la limitación del cuerpo de un humano, el hecho que hubiese vivido tantos años no lo hacía inmortal. Takao con la ventaja de cambiar su apariencia y volar, se había mantenido con heridas leves, protegiendo a un inconsciente peliverde. Si en ese momento el de ojos azules hubiese decidido asesinarlo, absolutamente nadie se hubiese enterado, nadie más estaba allí para socorrerlo. En cambio el halcón decidió ayudarlo, incluso estuvo dispuesto a darle de su propia sangre para que se recuperase. Aquel evento dio pie a la extraña amistad que tenían fuera del conocimiento de Shintarou, con palabras sarcásticas y un deje de crudeza. Por eso mismo sabía que Takao no estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno como te decía. Estuche extraños rumores, que decidí ignorar al principio, pero con cada vendedor, las habladurías siempre llegaban a lo mismo. Lobos.

-Escuché eso de Shintarou, una manada viene caminando desde el sur.

-Sí, pero no es por cualquier motivo. Están buscando a alguien, según escuché, un traidor. Piensan desollarlo ni bien lo encuentren.

-Me imagino, haría lo mismo con un traidor.

-Lo sé. También sabes que con este tipo de cosas no me quedo tranquilo, así que fui a buscarlos.

La mirada de Akashi se puso seria y lo miró directo, de manera amenazante. Takao no pareció afectado, e incluso hasta cierto divertido por su reacción.

-Los encontré a 10 kilómetros de aquí. Estuve todo el tiempo transformado y volando entre las ramas de los árboles, así que deja de alterarte, no estoy poniendo en riesgo a nadie, sólo quería observarlos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste en tu pequeño paseo de 10 kilómetros?

-Que es cierto que van a matar al traidor y a todas las personas que ama. Y que… el traidor se llama Kouki.

Akashi soltó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, se paró intempestivamente dando un golpe fuerte sobre su escritorio que casi rompe la madera en dos, sus ojos brillaron, pero ya no eran rojos, sino tenían un deje dorado en uno de ellos. Takao pocas veces lo había visto así y aunque no lo demostró, se había sorprendido lo suficiente como para que su corazón esté palpitando a velocidad.

-Si es alguna de tus bromas, juro que te cortaré el pescuezo aquí y ahora.

-Oye, oye, si haces eso, Shin-chan llorará – se rio nervioso, tratando que con la broma el humor del pelirrojo deje de ser tan sanguinario – Pero nadie mejor que tu para saber, que no miento.

-No lo entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo contrariado – Kouki no puede ser un traidor.

-Créeme, que si no lo hubiese escuchado directamente tampoco lo hubiese creído. Pero sé que ese chico es algodón de azúcar puro y no pudo haber hecho algo realmente malo si no hubiese sido necesario ¿Entonces qué haremos? – Akashi levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules de Takao, los cuales mostraban resolución - ¿Qué haremos para protegerlo?

Akashi sonrió malévolamente, Furihata ahora era su pareja, su familia y nunca dejaba que nada malo les pasase a uno de los suyos.


	5. Saber es Poder

Normalmente no había mucho conocimiento a manos de los humanos que sea realmente importante a manos de verdaderos conocedores de las cosas sobrenaturales. Muchos de escritos a lo largo de siglos se habían redactado a capricho de la imaginación del autor, pero ¿Cuan falso o cuan cierto podrían ser? Había un libro que siempre ojeaba con recelo, sentía que con ese tipo de información podría conocerse a sí mismo, conocer a otros y saber qué hacer. Por eso mismo lo necesitaba consigo.

Había salido temprano en la mañana cuando los vampiros dormían. Incluso su pequeño hijo estaba a brazos de Morfeo habiéndose acostumbrado al horario nocturno de los demás. Siendo lo más cauteloso posible y usando las sombras del gran bosque para no ser visto regresó a su antiguo hogar. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, a excepción de un poco sangre en el piso y el alfombrado, suponiendo que fue de aquella victima que sirvió de alimento para Hikari, habían también algunas telarañas en las esquinas, la comida humana que tenía almacenada para estas alturas debería ser sólo una mata de hongos, y por supuesto el polvo inclemente que mostraba esa casa con un aire mucho más tétrico del que recordaba.

Fue a su habitación, y movió el estante que contenía su ropa. Sacaría unas cuantas prendas para poder usar, si bien toda su ropa era nueva, no la había escogido él, por lo tanto a veces se sentía incómodo usando algo que no era de su estilo.

Detrás del estante había un pequeño hueco que en realidad era el de una cerradura, cogió la llave de repuesto que tenía escondida en la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta falsa que conducía a un corredor subterráneo.

Estaba en territorio de los humanos, para poder pasar desapercibido ante las criaturas que rondaban los alrededores e incluso de los mismos humanos, necesitaba su propia habitación de cirugía en donde podía retirar el corazón de sus presas. Su hijo era pequeño y por supuesto que no pudo haber movido el gran estante. Debió haberlo pensado antes, pues si no fuese por Akashi, otra criatura no hubiese sido tan clemente con su vida.

Fue al estante del fondo y vio los grandes títulos que había logrado reunir con esfuerzo. Algunos de los ejemplares en esta biblioteca oculta habían sido prohibidos en la comunidad de licántropos e incluso en el mundo de los humanos, considerándolo fantasioso o bizarro por lo tanto había sido ligado con el satanismo.

Sus orejas habían salido por instinto y se movían como antenas para captar el mínimo ruido. Furihata se rió quedito tratando realmente de contenerse, tenía un invitado que caminaba de puntillas para supuestamente no ser detectado.

Sin inmutarse sacó el libro grueso que necesitaba y empezó a ojear su biblioteca para no olvidar ningún otro título que pudiese necesitar, entonces tubo una idea, peligrosa sí, pero tal vez era la única manera de disipar dudas.

-Hola Akashi – dijo sin voltear a ver tras suyo.

-No debiste salir sin avisar.

-Sólo vine por algunas cosas e iba a regresar sin molestar a nadie.

-Es peligroso irte de la protección del clan.

-He sobrevivido y cuidado a mi hijo durante todos estos años, no fue peligroso hasta que te encontré.

-¿Aún sigues molesto?

-No, no puedo estar molesto contigo.

Furihata pareció ver un título que le llamaba la atención, se puso de puntillas y sacó un libro guindo de tapa gruesa lleno de tierra. Akashi apareció a su costado sin decir palabra, intentando comprender por qué había regresado a la vieja y derruida cabaña, sólo por unos libros igual de viejos.

-Botánica, Zoología, Mitos y Leyendas… - Giró su vista hacia el gran libro que el castaño había apartado. Tenía un polvo café encima pero se notaba que había sido encuadernado en cuero y tenía lindos brocados dorados en los bordes. – Guía de Monstruos… esto es.

-Sip, un tomo original de Riovetti.

-¿Para qué quieres algo como esto?

-¿Sobrevivencia? Tiene todo el conocimiento que Miguelo Riovetti pudo recolectar tras años de estudio a los no humanos, incluyendo otras formas de alimentación para licántropos o formas de sobrevivir sin una manada.

-¿Qué pasó con tu manada? – Furihata lo miró directamente. Le incomodaba la pregunta ciertamente, pero también debía entender a la contraparte. Siempre había sido muy empático, no le costaba adivinar que Akashi se sentía inquieto pues tal vez pensaba que la manada podría aparecer para llevárselo. Eso nunca pasaría – Como tú dijiste huí de ellos. Ahora están muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Porqué?

-La primera vez que te vi, pensé que ibas a matarme, pero después de conversar ese día en el jardín supe que no eras tú aquella vez, al menos no el tú que está conversando conmigo. El color de tus ojos también era diferente ¿Por qué?

Akashi se removió en fastidio. El tema de su otro yo, aquella personalidad retorcida que mantenía escondido tras toneladas de concreto en su propia mente, sólo era de conocimiento de muy pocas personas, inclusive su familia pensaba que el cambio en sus ojos y personalidad era porque era una característica de un vampiro más puro. Sin embargo el pequeño cachorro lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué crees que es? – dijo Akashi esquivando la pregunta

-¿Qué crees que pasó con mi manada? – Respondió con otra pregunta. Aunque pareciera tonto, pensaba que este tipo de astucia por parte del castaño era atractiva.

-Tal vez alguien quiere hacerte daño y huiste… - el pelirrojo se acercó a Furihata.

-O tal vez soy un psicópata y maté a todos con ayuda de este libro – dijo acercándose más a su vez.

El ambiente había cambiado se había vuelto de alguna manera mucho más intenso. Akashi sentía la sangre recorrerle a velocidad por las venas, las escuchaba con claridad, al igual que su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado, estaba seguro de tener las pupilas dilatadas y también perdía la cordura. Sabía que debía dominarse, lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, pero el olor dulce, tan tentador que emanaba de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de todos lados, era demasiado. Sus ojos café tan suspicaces lo miraban fijamente como pidiendo ser devorado.

No pudo más y cedió.

-Ha pasado un tiempo – dijo al notar como los ojos de su compañero se habían tornado heterocromáticos.

-… - el otro Akashi no dijo palabra, se limitó a observar al pequeño lobo con curiosidad. Normalmente su otro yo se encargaba de suprimirlo a menos que fuese una situación de riesgo en donde sus habilidades puedan ser de utilidad. Sin embargo una fuerza ajena a todo lo que conocía lo había arrastrado hacia la superficie.

-Te recuerdo, estuve a punto de matarte.

-Lo sé, yo también lo recuerdo. Dijo mostrando la cicatriz de su cuello. ¿Sabes lo que tu otro yo ha estado haciendo?

-Es como ver a través del agua, pero estoy consciente de tu olor. – Akashi se acercó a una velocidad vertiginosa a Furihata y lo cogió del rostro – Es increíble que mi pareja predestinada sea un sucio lobo.

-Suéltame.

-¿O qué? – El agarre en la mandíbula del lobo se hizo más fuerte – ¿Me estás ordenando? Deberías conocer tu lugar.

-Lo conozco muy bien – dijo con dificultad.

Fue un movimiento rápido y fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo para que Akashi no lo hubiese visto venir con su increíble vista. Tenía una aguja clavada en su brazo, cualquier cosa que hubiese contenido no lo hubiesen aturdido como lo estaba haciendo aquel líquido guindo que ahora era parte de su torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –dijo casi perdiendo el aliento y apoyándose en una mesa cercana para poder deslizarse hasta el suelo sin caer precipitadamente. Quitándose la jeringa y aventándola lejos.

-Conociendo mi lugar – Furihata se alejó de él y sobó su rostro, aun sintiendo el contacto del otro. Era abrasivo, era incómodo, quería derretirse en sus manos y eso no podía concebirlo. – No te preocupes, el efecto no dura mucho, probablemente me esté arriesgando a que después me mates, pero apuesto que serás mucho más directo que el otro Akashi.

Sonrió con un aire de complacencia, como si hubiese encontrado algo muy interesante.

-Bien te diré lo que quieras saber. Me caes bien cachorro, tienes agallas, pero eso no quita que te arrancaré la garganta cuando me componga.

-¿Qué saben ustedes de mí?

-Oh, pensé que ibas a ir al tema sentimental preguntando si el otro se ha enamorado de ti. – Furihata arrugó la frente en molestia – Sólo sabe lo que le dijiste y también que eres un traidor, pero se niega a creerlo.

-Eso es…¿Cómo…?

-Me sorprende que en realidad sea cierto.

-No me conoces.

-Cierto, no conozco tu detonante, ni tu motivación, pero ahora mismo estás haciendo este tipo de cosas, sólo para obtener información, eso dice mucho de ti. ¿No estás pensando en el niño?

-Justamente al contrario. Porque pienso en él estoy haciendo esto.

-Ya veo, los que te buscan no saben que tienes un hijo.

-¿Los que me buscan? Oh no, llegaron hasta aquí.

Las orejas de Furihata de nuevo salieron, habían detectado un ruido aparte del de los de animales corriendo por aquel bosque. Eran pisadas.

-Alguien se acerca – dijo Furihata poniéndose en alerta.

Akashi por su parte todavía seguía algo difuso pero ya se estaba recuperando, así que se incorporó y trató de sentir la presencia de los intrusos. Dos personas jóvenes, podía sentir su corazón palpitar de manera acelerada, pero tenían algo particular.

-Son vampiros – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las pisadas se sintieron claras sobre el techo del sótano. Furihata estaba preparado para pelear si era necesario pero al reconocer a las personas que habían ingresado, un extraño pánico se apoderó de él y lo único que atinó a hacer fue acomodar el mueble que tapaba la entrada y cerrar la puerta falsa del sótano.

-Hikaricchi ya puedes entrar, no hay nada malo.

¿Su hijo también estaba allí? En efecto, había una tercera pisada, de alguien mucho más ligero.

-Pensé que les dijiste que no lo sacaran más allá del campo de flores.

-Lo hice. Los castigaré por desafiar mi autoridad – Ya mejor del efecto de aquél líquido, estaba caminando rumbo a la puerta falsa.

-¡Pero no lo hagas ahora! – Susurró el castaño cogiendo a Akashi de la muñeca – Hikari sabe que es peligroso volver, no lo hubiese hecho si no tuviese un buen motivo.

El pelirrojo se zafó del agarre, se acercó hacia él e hizo algo que Furihata no supo definir, sin darse cuenta había perdido su centro de gravedad y calló al piso.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, conoce tu lugar. Aún tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, el que no te haya matado todavía es porque me causas sólo un poco de curiosidad, la cual se está convirtiendo en molestia.

Furihata estaba en pánico, realmente no quería encontrarse con su hijo, al principio explicarle que hacía encerrado en el sótano con Akashi y en segunda que el pelirrojo estaba por botar todas las expectativas que tenían de él, no solo con el niño, sino con dos de sus subordinados.

Si lo tocaba de nuevo caía en riesgo de que el vampiro lo hiera de alguna forma con tal de quitárselo de encima, así que, ¿Qué hacer? Tuvo una idea, pero era lo peor que podría habérsele ocurrido.

-Aquí está – escuchó la voz de su hijo – Pero no puedo alcanzarlo…

Furihata recordó inmediatamente los libros de cuentos e historias fantásticas que solía leer con Hikari, había regresado por ellos, pero no podía librarse de la mirada de los vampiros así que pidió ayuda a Kise y a Kagami, sobretodo porque los títulos que más le gustaba estaban en la repisa más alta. Debía detener a Akashi.

Pero su idea no estaba dando resultado, sabía muy bien que un omega podía dominar a su alfa por sus feromonas, pero ahora mismo no estaba excitado, sino cayendo en desesperación el cual se acrecentaba más cada vez que Akashi subía un peldaño. Sin pensarlo durante más tiempo corrió para ponerse enfrente del pelirrojo el cual antes de poder reaccionar y apartarlo de su camino, había sido interceptado por los suaves labios del castaño.

Un beso.

En ese momento, el acto había sido tan intempestivo y a la vez tan delicado, que un marcado sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de ambos. Furihata estaba a punto de separarse e intentar negociar de nuevo con él, cuando sintió la mano del contrario pasando por sus cabellos. Crispándose ante el contacto retrocedió pero le fue impedido, pues el de ojos heterocromáticos lo cogió de la cintura.

Esto era nuevo para ambos, nunca un contacto así les había parecido tan placentero. Sus labios empezaron a moverse instintivamente, por unos segundos el mundo de ambos se perdió, el otro Akashi olvidó su ira y Furihata ansió un contacto más íntimo.

El beso terminó y volvieron a la realidad. Akashi acercó de nuevo su rostro por un segundo beso pero el castaño recordando el porqué había hecho eso en primer lugar, se apartó rápido corriendo hacia el estante de libros, cogió los volúmenes que había venido a buscar y salió por una puerta trasera de la que Akashi no había reparado en su existencia.

Seijurou ya no sintió la presencia de sus subordinados y del niño. Sin querer se tocó los labios aun sintiendo el leve hormigueo por el contacto y una sensación cálida que nunca había sentido. Ese cachorro vaya que le causaba emociones encontradas, entre el deseo y la ira al descubrir pequeñas gotas de sangre esparcidas cerca del librero, el llamarlo fue deliberado. Lo que ahora le causaba gracia, es cómo reaccionaría su otro yo.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, había cometido una estupidez y ahora se sentía fuera de sí mismo. Cargaba los pesados libros en sus brazos intentando pasar por la parte honda del bosque donde conocía un buen atajo y tal vez llegar sin que su ausencia haya sido notada por los demás vampiros, no podría mentirle a su hijo, ni bien viese los libros los reconocería al instante.

Esperaba que Akashi no lo persiguiese para matarlo después de lo que hizo, esta segunda personalidad era en extremo sincera con lo que pensaba, no estaba con rodeos, ni tampoco le dejaba dudas, por eso mismo debía apresurarse a llegar a la mansión, dejar los libros para su hijo e irse de allí por unos días. Atraería a los otros lobos al oeste y si tenía suerte perderían su rastro.

Daba igual lo que hiciese, lo último que quería es que encuentren a su pequeño niño. Y aunque no lo dijese, también se había encariñado con los vampiros que de buena gana terminaron acogiéndolo como uno más del clan. Era peligroso, lo sabía. Hace muchos años él también confió ciegamente en alguien quien se hacía llamar su familia o su manada, siendo traicionado vilmente, pero Akashi era la única opción de Hikari para sobrevivir.


	6. Último Deseo

Había visto el mismo punto borgoña en el techo un millón de veces, era triste pero estaba confinado en su propia habitación. Se le hizo saber a Hikari que estaba algo enfermo así que iba a visitarlo regularmente pero con supervisión. Fue muy tonto al pensar que podía ser más rápido, pues no había salido completamente de la mansión cuando fue abordado por todos los vampiros.

Cada uno le impidió el paso en diferentes direcciones, los había visto correr, así que sería un esfuerzo infructuoso escapar aun convirtiéndose completamente en lobo, además de la desventaja de que esa noche no había luna llena.

-Akashi nos dijo que no te dejáramos ir – Dijo Kagami.

-¿Por qué Furihatacchi quiere escapar?

-No quiero escapar, sólo debo de ir a un lugar pero regresaré – "Sólo si aún estoy vivo"

-Pero si te vas Hikaricchi estará triste, quédate, sea lo que sea te ayudaremos.

-Lo siento, pero si me ayudan se meterán en problemas.

Furihata al ver la determinación de ambos y también conociendo lo cabeza duras que podían ser, suspiró con gran pesadez y alzó las manos en señal de paz, tranquilamente se dejó guiar al interior del edificio de nueva cuenta. La escolta de los chicos no lo dejó ni un minuto. Pasaron por el gran comedor en dirección a las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, Akashi estaba parado en la puerta, tenía ambos los ojos color carmín pero estaba seguro que lo sabía todo. Kouki pudo imaginar mil y un preguntas que estarían rondando por la mente del pelirrojo, mil y un adjetivos hacia su persona, lamentaba traicionar su confianza de esta manera, pero era mejor así.

-Hikari ¿dónde está?

-Oh, está muy contento leyendo unos libros…

-¡Kise! – El rubio se tapó la boca en acto reflejo haciendo una mueca que a Kouki le pareció graciosa.

-Se han encariñado mucho con él

-Es un buen chico – Admitió Kagami

-Lo has criado bien Furihatacchi

-Si… - dijo con una sonrisa triste – Prométanme que siempre lo cuidarán.

Ambos vampiros se miraron a los ojos confundidos, no conversaban con el castaño con gran regularidad pero las veces que lo hicieron nunca les había dicho algo que sonara tan melancólico y hasta cierto punto tan desesperado.

-Lo prometemos – dijeron ambos al unísono y por fin el corazón oprimido del lobo pudo latir con normalidad, pues sabía que la promesa de un vampiro es inquebrantable.

-Además porqué dices algo así, a ti también te protegeremos de ser necesario, ¿Nah? Kagamicchi

-Uhhn – Asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Era agradable pensar en ellos como una familia, en serio había ido a parar a un nido de vampiros donde todos eran un trozo de pan. Eso no significaba que había olvidado el tiempo que estuvo encerrado, al contrario, no faltó día en el que no hayan pedido disculpas, sólo seguían órdenes y Akashi muy a su manera lo había hecho también, por eso mismo había tomado este tipo de decisión y dejar a Hikari con personas que se preocuparían por él. Odiaba esto, pensó ingenuamente que tal vez había encontrado paz, pero esa persona no se cansaría de buscarlo y cuando le encontrase los resultados iban a ser fatales, aunque estuvo tentado en decírselo al pelirrojo guardó silencio porque una pelea entre lobos y vampiros podría incitar una guerra, más aún por el fino hilo en el que pendía la supuesta tregua actualmente.

Por eso, haciendo acopio de todo el conocimiento que tenía puso marcas en la puerta de su cuarto con su propia sangre. Hikari lo visitaría hasta mañana en la tarde, así que tendría tiempo hasta que se diesen cuenta, no estaba comiendo últimamente así que también no tendrían preguntas cuando viesen el plato entero en la pequeña sala que existía antes de entrar a la habitación.

La caída del lugar desde donde estaba era de algo de 8 metros, sería luna llena mañana así que podría tomar su forma de lobo y saltar con más agilidad de la que podría siendo antropomorfo.

Logró caer con algo de dificultad, pero no se había roto nada ni golpeado en alguna parte. Fue caminando por el patio posterior y llegó a un viejo roble que usó de referencia, en la base donde la tierra era más suelta, escarbó lo suficiente para encontrar un atado que tenía escondido bajo tierra. Dentro había ciertos materiales que había cogido de su casa junto con los libros que sacó de casa. Los logró esconder antes que los demás vampiros lo encontrasen, en realidad, ésta había sido la razón del porqué se había demorado tanto en irse.

Cogió una botella que contenía una sustancia oleosa de color verde, apestaba un poco pero era la única cosa que podría tapar su olor. Embadurnó sus manos con el aceite y lo pasó por su cuerpo. Lo siguiente fue ponerse guantes para coger con sumo cuidado las agujas de plata, esperaba no usarlas, realmente lo esperaba pero aun así las guardó.

Como lobo cogió el atado en su hocico y corrió veloz por la sombra rumbo al sur, derramando pequeñas lágrimas que se confundían con rocío en la noche.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

La noche no estaba siendo muy animada para Takao, después de todo su pareja estaba resentida con él. Midorima se había enterado de sus salidas ilícitas hacia el mercado negro, lugar el cual tenía explícitamente prohibido ir por motivos de seguridad. Por una parte, pelinegro se sintió realmente querido porque su Shin-chan se preocupara por él y otra parte era un completo dolor en el culo el soportar la ley del hielo impuesta por el peliverde.

Takao quería decirle que no era su culpa, bueno, no puede negar que la primera vez si fue al mercado negro, pero todas las otras veces, si bien sobrevolaba la parte del mercado, en realidad estaba buscando a los lobos. Habían tomado un rumbo diferente, y él no era exactamente un buen rastreador después de todo al ser un familiar estaba limitado a la magia de su mago y por sentido común un halcón tiene una vista excelente pero no un olfato a la altura, por lo tanto su trabajo se entorpece si no sabe por dónde empezar a buscar. Los había perdido.

Bajaba a preguntar cada cierto tiempo, pagando a sus conocidos por información que pudiesen tener, pero eran caminos que no guiaban a ninguna parte. No es como si alguien quisiese raptarlo o algo, así que Shin-chan no tendría por qué estar tan molesto. Pero no podía explicarle todo esto a Midorima, después de todo era una misión que le había encargado Akashi, él mismo no se negó pues quería ayudar a los pequeños lobos. Akashi también por su parte había movilizado a unos cuantos vampiros para hacer un reconocimiento de la mansión y alrededores.

El azabache arto de ser ignorado, fue directamente al guardarropa y empezó a buscar una camisa larga de Shintarou. La encontró, era aquella verde al igual que sus ojos, la misma que tenía puesta la primera vez que se conocieron, sin ideas para ser creativos optó por lo cliché. Se despojó de todas sus ropas y se puso sólo aquella camisa. Desabrochando los botones del cuello para mostrar lo suficiente de piel se acomodó el cuello y la holgura de la prenda le hicieron sentir cosquillas, Midorima medía 1.95, por lo tanto le quedaba casi como un vestido. Caminó descalzo hacia la estancia donde estaba su pareja leyendo entretenidamente un libro grueso, probablemente de magia.

-Shin-chan~ – llamó de manera melosa. El peliverde estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que mecánicamente respondió con un gruñido.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trató de voltearse, dándole la espalda, no había alzado la mirada para verlo, ni tampoco lo haría. A Takao se le antojó tan infantil y a la vez tan tierno que sentía que ya su amiguito iba a despertarse, después de todo ya de por si estar en las ropas de tu pareja llevando nada debajo era excitante.

-Shin-chan~~ – intentó llamarlo de nuevo. El peliverde no respondió esta vez. – Shin-chan ya que me he portado mal, he pensado en algo creativo para recompensarte

Takao se acercó suavemente pasando las palmas de su mano por la amplia espalda, acariciando con algo de fuerza como intentando hacerle masajes, luego sus manos fueron subiendo sutilmente hacia los cabellos de su nuca. Esta acción hizo crispar al peliverde quien detuvo el avance de esas manos y se giró a verlo.

Abrió la boca. Parecía que quería pronunciar algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

-Si no quieres hablarme está bien – Takao se agachó para besar suavemente la mejilla de Shintarou quien aún no se recuperaba del shock. – En realidad no necesitas hablarme.

Takao bajó al cuello, besándolo, dando suaves mordidas. El peliverde se dejó hacer, evitando jadear. El aroma de Takao era tan embriagador, parecía dulce y a la vez era picante, quería perderse en su aroma dejando sus sentidos atrás, no era época de celo, pues en cuando sucedía ambos se encerraban en aquella casa, desconectados del mundo. No, esto era sensualidad pura desbordando de sus poros para incitar un acto completamente consensual.

Sus manos se posaron en los muslos del halcón y pronto empezaron a subir tocando el fino borde de la única prenda que traía puesta y sintiendo más piel en su recorrido.

-Takao tú…

-Ajap, no traigo nada debajo – dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

El ambiente cambió al instante, si antes había sido rosa, ahora era de un rojo brillante. Midorima se paró inmediatamente y cogió entre sus brazos al azabache con una pierna a cada lado. Los besos no se hicieron esperar, la cama se sentía lejos, pero se las arreglaron para llegar. Takao ayudaba a desvestir a un desesperado Shintarou quien casi rompía los botones de su camisa con tal de sacársela.

Takao sonreía en su interior, era cierto que su Shin-chan era un ser completamente parco, evitaba demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente con palabras sarcásticas o hirientes, era un nerd y hasta tal vez un negado para ciertas cosas que no tengan que ver con magia, pero en la intimidad, podía jurar que dentro de toda esa capa de señorito que mostraba se encontraba su verdadera naturaleza, que se componía de sólo instintos.

Midorima jaló de las piernas a Takao para ponerlo más pegado a él y empezó a comerle el cuello mientras movía las caderas frotando ambas intimidades en un vaivén estimulante y placentero. El peliverde empezó a abrir uno por uno los botones que tapaban parte del cuerpo de Takao, este se incorporó para quitarse completamente la camisa verde pero fue detenido.

-¿No quieres que me la quite? – Preguntó Takao. Su pareja hizo un ademán de que volviese a acostarse – Que pervertido Shin-chan

En efecto, Takao le había dicho que no necesitaba hablarle, Shintarou por mantener su orgullo aunque haya caído en la tentación seguiría sin dirigirle la palabra.

La temperatura en el ambiente fue subiendo poco a poco, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones y suspiros. Los cuerpos se mecían de manera deliciosa repartiendo besos envistiendo de manera salvaje después de un poco de preparación.

-Ahhhnnn – se escuchó un largo gemido cuando Shintarou encontró el punto exacto de placer.

Las piernas de Takao le estaban traicionando, Midorima las tenía por encima de sus hombros para que la penetración sea mucho más profunda. Al parecer se dio cuenta de esto último así que decidió cambiar de posición, sin embargo Takao no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de su pequeña travesura. Chasqueando los dedos, apareció un espejo frente a ellos después de dejar una estela de humo verde.

-Shin-chan esto es…

Aunque a Takao le gustaba provocar aquellas reacciones en Shin-chan, era muy diferente verlas en su propia cara. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos llorosos, la mueca de placer, su cuerpo en general con cardenales al rojo vivo le mostraba su sometimiento total hacia la otra persona. Ya le había dado su corazón y cuerpo, todo de él ya le pertenecía a Shintarou, sin embargo el espejo antes que parecerle excitante sentía que mostraban su debilidad.

-Shin-chan, ahhn – trataba de coordinar las palabras mientras aún era penetrado – Ya lo entendí, es suficiente.

Midorima vio la cara de preocupación de su pareja y de nuevo de un chasquido quitó el espejo. Dentro de esa casa sólo existían 2 espejos que estaban en cada uno de los baños que existían en esa casa. Tal vez por el significado que estos tenían es porque a Takao no le gustaba, más aún cuando los dos estaban reflejados. Era algo cruel jugar con la debilidad del halcón que también era la suya propia, pero si no lo hacía éste olvidaría lo difícil que fue poder estar juntos, sin ser perseguidos, señalados y humillados.

La debilidad de ambos, su relación.

Midorima no sabía qué pasaría con él si Takao fuese capturado, fuese llevado de su lado, el espejo les da la falsa sensación que están siendo vigilados por criaturas que sólo quieren hacerles daño.

-Ahh, Shin-chan, ya no puedo, por favor suéltalo, quiero correrme, ah~

El peliverde sostenía la base el pene del contrario evitando que se corriera antes, ante tal súplica volteó el cuerpo de Takao para ponerlo en cuatro, con el rostro pegado al almohadón. Soltó la base del miembro contrario, mordió con fuerza la piel de su hombro y con embestidas mucho más profundas, ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Con los cuerpos casi rendidos totalmente al cansancio se arrastraron hasta la cabecera de cama para poder descansar en condiciones. En época de celo, este tipo de eventos se repetiría una y otra vez sin descanso, pero cuando no están intoxicados de hormonas como ahora, necesitaban un periodo de tiempo para poder descansar y continuar a una segunda ronda si se quería.

Takao abrazado al pecho de su amante besó sus labios, para luego poder recostarse en su hombro. Al haber estado saliendo a escondidas de noche no había sido capaz de dormir en condiciones, por lo tanto estaba siendo llevado al país de los sueños lentamente.

No pudo cerrar los ojos completamente, pues el celular sonó con el comienzo de la pieza de Tocata y Fuga como ringtone, o como Takao le decía, la música de vampiros. Por lo tanto sabía muy bien que era Akashi. Quiso ignorar completamente la llamada y lo hizo, estaba demasiado cómodo en ese momento, feliz y deseaba dormir, pero recordó por qué Akashi entre todas las criaturas lo llamaría personalmente.

Saltó de la cama, siendo perseguido por la mirada de Midorima quien hasta ese momento no sabía quién era, Akashi nunca llamaba a Takao, y el peliverde no esperaba que ellos tuviesen el número del otro para comunicarse, después de todo seguí pensando que no se llevaban bien.

-Aló – contestó Takao, si no era importante juraba que la próxima vez haría que las palomas le cagaran encima a Akashi.

-Hay rumores de que los vampiros están cerca de donde está la antigua casa de Furihata – Dijo a velocidad, casi de manera errática. Había algo raro con el tono que usaba Akashi, parecía desesperado.

-Eso es genial, ya pueden ir a por ellos si saben dónde están.

-Estoy en camino, pero aún no vemos nada. No detecto ningún latido de licántropo, ni siquiera los de Furihata.

-No me digas que…

-Furihata escapó esta tarde, no estamos seguros a qué hora en particular, su aroma se pierde en el jardín trasero y mis rastreadores no tienen forma de cómo ubicarlo.

-¡Mierda! Dame la dirección inmediatamente.

-¿Takao que sucede?

Tal vez se veía demasiado alterado como para ser una broma que por fin Midorima había levantado su propia regla. Takao vaciló durante unos segundos, pero recordó lo que le pasaría a Furihata si los otros lobos lo encontraban antes que ellos.

-Dale la dirección a Shin-chan, yo me iré alistando para llegar antes.

Takao le aventó el celular a Midorima quien seguía dentro de cama. Al principio había sentido una pequeña punzada de celos al ver a su pareja levantarse tan desesperado por contestar el celular pero al verlo tan desesperado aún ahora, poniéndose su ropa a velocidad sólo lo hicieron preocupar.

Se llevó el aparato al oído y escuchó al otro lado del teléfono a Akashi.

-El bosque de Tsukiyami, margen derecha cerca del gran lago (140, 40, 22)

-Akashi…

El celular fue colgado inmediatamente y sólo le quedó mirar a su pareja para pedir una explicación.

-Cámbiate Shin-chan, te lo diré todo en el camino.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Mientras tanto en las coordenadas (140, 39, 62), un grupo de lobos se reunía.

-Es un tanto cómico, hasta cierto punto casi romántico que pidas que nos encontremos en esta parte del bosque. Ya fuimos a lo que sería tu casa, supongo, pero fue abandonada.

-Otras criaturas intentaron matarme, tuve que mudarme.

-Vaya, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo.

Los otros dos lobos empezaron a relamerse mientras avanzaban hacia el lobo de pelaje marrón.

-Alto – dijo el líder – Como había dicho, es mi presa, si queda algo de él cuando termine es todo suyo.

-Jo, te llevas toda la diversión.

-Yo había esperado que tuviese otra manada, me hubiese divertido comiéndome sus entrañas.

Uno de los lobos retrocedió y se quedó en su lugar, el otro en cambio avanzó hasta estar varios metros detrás de Furihata, como una pequeña medida de seguridad para que no intentase huir.

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto – dijo el castaño, tratando de razonar.

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO! NO TENEMOS, ¡NOSOTROS DEBEMOS HACER ESTO! - el lobo líder empezó a reír a carcajadas, pasando su mano por su cabello y llevándoselo hacia atrás. – No digas estupideces Kouki, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.

-No quiero hacerte daño

-Jajajajaajaj ¿es en serio? ¿Daño, tu a mí? ¿Te has dado cuenta de la clara desventaja en la que estás? - Mordió su propio labio con saña – Ah cierto, eres un traidor que ataca por la espalda.

-Lo siento tanto Shougo-niisan.


End file.
